Sascha Giafranco Tober
Gianfranco Tober, auch Sascha Gianfranco Tober (* 3. Februar 1973 in Bad Homburg), bekannt als Toba (Rapper/Musikproduzent) ist ein Aktivist der deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene und Schriftsteller. Er arbeitet auch als Ghostwriter für Musiker. Tober ist italienisch-irischer Abstammung. Sein Vater ist Italiener, seine Mutter Irin. Tober ist in Italien, Deutschland, Argentinien und Chile aufgewachsen. Leben Tober hat den größten Teil seiner Kindheit und Jugend in Bad Homburg und Delmenhorst verbracht. Er kommt aus einem konservativen, katholischen Familienumfeld. Im Rhein-Main-Gebiet und der Metropolregion Bremen/Oldenburg gehörte Toba zu den ersten Aktivisten der Hiphopkultur, die Mitte bis Ende der 1980er bis Mitte der 1990er Jahre in Deutschland aufkeimte. Über zehn Jahre ist er in der Unterhaltungsindustrie selbständig tätig. Er produziert dort Instrumentals und Arrangements für die Künstler der Gutta Howse crew und andere. Er ist als Rapper, Musikproduzent, Veranstalter, Artists and Repertoire-Scout, Booker und Agent im Musikgeschäft aktiv, betreibt ein Musiklabel und ist im Musikmanagement tätig. Er ist auf über 200 Rap- und R&B-Produktionen als Rapper vertreten und hat insgesamt über 150 Tracks produziert. Tober (Toba) ist auch unter den Namen „Franco Toba“, „Gianni Toba“, „Turbo-one“ und „Don Toba“ auf Jams und Battles aufgetreten. Gianfranco Tober lebt und studiert in Hamburg. Er hat einen Sohn. Frankfurter Zeit Mitte der 1980er Jahre sah Toba auf einem Festival ein Konzert von Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five. Inspiriert durch diese Gruppe interessierte er sich immer mehr für alle Elemente der Hip-Hop-Kultur. Begegnungen mit Moses Pelham verstärkten sein Interesse an der Rap-Musik. Tober verkehrte in der Frankfurter Hip-Hop-Szene, war zwei Jahre in einer Breakdance-Crew und sein „Tag“ „RBT“ war in seiner Gegend regelmäßig zu sehen. Er wollte jedoch kein Writer werden und gab das „taggen“ sehr bald auf. Toba war seit 1986 im Deutschen Hip-Hop-Untergrund aktiv. Er unterstützte von 1986 bis 2009 logistisch und finanziell Writer in Frankfurt, Bremen, Hamburg und in anderen Städten. Das Geld für die Unterstützung dieser Streetart-Gruppen erwirtschaftete er durch den Erlös aus Auftragsproduktionen für bis dahin unbekannte Rapper und R&B-Sänger. Er organisiert seit Ende der 1980er Jahre zunächst private und Underground-Partys, Jamsessions, Freestyle-Battle-Rap-Jams, Festivals, DVD-Aufnahmen u. a. Norddeutsche Zeit Mit seiner ersten Underground-Rap-Crew „RBT“ veröffentlichte der seit 1989 in Delmenhorst lebende Toba als Bandleader verschiedene Mixtapes auf Englisch und Deutsch. 2004 gründete er mit Berliner Investoren das Unternehmen „Toba-productions GmbH“. Mitte bis Ende der 2000er Jahre war er ein erfolgreicher HipHop-Veranstalter im Norddeutschen Raum und veröffentlichte 2005 sein Soloalbum Vermächtnis. 1999 veröffentlichte ein kleiner Bremer Verlag den Gedichtband Sascha Gianfranco Tober – von innen betrachtet mit Illustrationen von Nico Neumann (Fish). Mit seinem Comedy- bzw. Battle-Rap-Song Cobra gelang ihm Anfang 2004 ein erster Independent-Hit. Er erweiterte seinen Wirkungskreis über Delmenhorst hinaus auf Städte wie Oldenburg und Bremen sowie Hamburg und produzierte eine Vielzahl von Beats für Rapprojekte im Norddeutschen Raum und in NRW. Des Weiteren war der ehemalige Freestyle-Battle-Rap-MC als Moderator, Judge und Live-Act bei vielen Freestylerap-Battles aktiv. Ferner war er mit Rapparts auf vielen Hip-Hop-Produktionen als Feature-Gast vertreten. Unter anderem nahm er Songs mit folgenden Künstlern auf, bzw trat mit Ihnen auf: Franky Kubrick, F.R., Snaga & Pillath, Damion Davis, Shiml, JokA, MontanaMax , King Orgasmus One, Lady Bitch Ray, K.I.Z., Jeru the Damaja, Olli Banjo, PF Squad, Illmatic (Rapper), Pal One, Creutzfeld & Jakob, Jonesmann. Außerdem war er, ebenfalls im norddeutschen Raum an Hip-Hop-Workshops für Jugendliche beteiligt. Tober moderierte mehrerer Internet-Radiosendungen und führte Telefoninterviews mit Künstlern der Szene. Im Jahre 2009 veröffentlichte er mit der neuseeländischen Hip-Hop-Crew Potheads (PHD) das Street-Album Potheads feat. Gutta Howse worldwide collective Sex, drugs and Hip-Hop in Neuseeland und Australien. In Deutschland veröffentlichte er eine limitierte Auflage von 500 Stück dieses Tonträgers. Auf dieser CD sind 13 Künstler aus sechs Ländern vertreten, die Toba mit Ryan „T13“ Lovins von PHD zusammenführte. Seit 2006 arbeitete er an dem Soloalbum Das Labyrinth. Toba hat mit einem Partner und Ryan Lovins ein neues Independentlabel gegründet, welches 4lifemedia /Gutta Howse Entertainment germany heißt. Seit 2014 tritt Tober nur noch unter dem Namen Gianni TobA als Rapper und Host auf. Diskografie * 1987: W13 Reisen durch die Stadt Demotape * 1988: W13 Laserstrahlen durchbohren Helmuts Polizist Demotape * 1989: W13 Reise aus der Stadt Demotape * 1995: RBT KT1 Demotape Englischsprachig * 1997: RBT RBT Demotape Englischsprachig * 1998: RBT rip your girl, your dope, your life (Mixtape-CD) Englischsprachig * 1999: RBT rip your mind (Mixtape-CD) Englischsprachig darauf erste Tracks von Toba auf Deutsch- * 2000: RBT rip by Toba (Mixtape-CD) Englischsprachig * 2001: RBT TTRT the T-rip-theorie Englisch und Deutsch * 2004: TobA verbrannte Erde feat Holger der Börner EP * 2005: TobA Vermächtnis (Album)feat. M-Kay, MicKill,Afromatic,Jonesmann,K-Four, Beama Gee u.a. * 2005: TobA Cobra (Streetmaxi) * 2005: TobA Fischleichen feat MicKill&Beama Gee * 2005: TobA Hotelride feat Beama Gee, Afromatic, MicKill, L.A. (Streetmaxi) * 2006: TobA Schwarzgeld (Mixtape-Album)-limited edition- * 2008 TobA&Timeson Doppelklikk/2K streetmaxi & samplertrack * 2009: TobA Pforten des Labyrinths (Streetalbum) -limited edition- * 2009: TobA Potheads feat Gutta Howse worldwide collective (Sex Drugs and HipHop) (Mixtape-Album in Neuseeland und limited edition mixtape in Deutschland) * 2009: TobA Key to survive feat T13, Anime, Timeson (Streetmaxi in Neuseeland&Deutschland) * 2009: TobA Gutta Howse Allstars (Streetmaxi in Neuseeland) * 2014: PHD feat GUTTA HOWSE (Album) Neuseeland/Australien * 2015: 4lifemedia /Gutta germany "Im Labyrnth des Raps" feat Pheenix, Levin Bass, PHD, Timeson, Fiero Italiano, u.a. Labelsampler * 2015: Gianni TobA "Im Labyrinth des Lebens" EP * 2015: Gianni TobA&Fiero Italiano "La Vita Loca" EP Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Stub